


Grandeur

by 18styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18styles/pseuds/18styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Money has never made man happy, nor will it, there is nothing in its nature to produce happiness. The more of it one has the more one wants." - Benjamin Franklin</p><p> </p><p>Harry wants power and control. Louis does as well. This is a story in which two heartless CEOs let the thought of money and power consume their minds leaving no room for any human emotion. A burning hatred between the two young adults turns them into cold unrecognizable human beings with only one goal in mind. To destroy the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy it. This story starts off with little descriptions of louis and harry but all of the fun will begin in the first chapter :)

**Harry** **Styles**

_His eyes were dark and enchanting, overflowing with secrets and chaos. Emeralds seemed dull and lifeless compared to his shimmering green eyes. Eyes filled with hate, anger, greed and lust. Pink lips demanding to be kissed roughly. Captivating rose lips that left you frozen with every compelling word that departed from his mouth. Large hands made for counting stacks and stacks of money, hands that made you wonder what sexual desires and fantasies could be fulfilled by them. Slender fingers adorned with rings that sparkle in the moonlight, long arms covered in tattoos leaving you lost in thought wondering what the intricate ink designs meant. Soft skin begging to have love bites scattered and placed in various locations on his irresistible body. Pearly white teeth that flashed when he spoke. Loves coffee. Loves long descriptions of himself when featured on a magazine. Loves long things in general. He was a man full of despair and rage. Never letting a single soul in. His walls were built up high. Higher than the stacks of money that sat well protected in the bank. Black hole where his heart should be. Empty. Cold. Distant. Surrounded by everything anyone could ever want or need, except one thing. Love_

**Louis** **Tomlinson**  
_Blue eyes. Cold. Frozen over. Beautiful, thrilling, captivating. His wish was your command. Petite physique. Styled soft hair meant for long fingers to run through. Small lips waiting to be roamed shamelessly. Tattoos covering his small figure. Neck screaming to be showered with hickeys and kisses. Dark heartless man. Seeks revenge. Sharp gaze causing you to wither in fear. Gold watches. Jet black Armani suits. Diamonds everywhere. No friends, only acquaintances. Powerful man. Enjoys watching others suffer. Hates coffee. Hates long descriptions of himself on magazines. Hates long things in general, except one certain part in the lower district of the human body. Short and straight to the point is his way of life. Some say he has no soul, he begs to differ with a sly smile. Hates one person with a burning passion. More than he hates coffee. Wants to see this person crash and burn. A person who goes by the name of Harry Styles._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short and I apologize dearly for that :( I wrote this in a rush and this will be edited and more detailed soon. Hope you are all having a lovely day !

 Louis knew that he was selfish. He was beyond the point of even trying to deny it. Signing the contract that sat on his mahogany desk would most definitely reaffirm the fact that he was a selfish man if it wasn't noticeable before. He knew that signing this contract would rob thousands of random people of their jobs but then again he would gain millions of dollars and most importantly Harry Styles would lose millions of dollars. Louis didn't feel a slight pang of guilt while leisurely signing the documents with his cherished black ink pen. He could hear the sounds of hearts dropping when receiving the news that they have been laid off. The thought of ruining someone's life and essentially destroying everything that they had made him laugh.

  Louis simply didn't care what happened to anyone. He scanned his dark haunting office with his electric blue eyes before spotting his beloved addiction. He lit one of the Marlboro cigarettes that were scattered aimlessly on the floor. Louis sat there for a while inhaling the toxic chemicals and exhaling slowly watching the smoke unravel in the air and then disappear. The whole concept of a cigarette fascinated him in a way. The thought of putting a little stick in your mouth that has the ultimate power to kill you was what intrigued him. The health consequences of smoking weren't a surprise yet people continued to put the poisonous object in their mouths. Louis was told countless times by his parents and siblings that a cigarette would kill him one day. He didn't care. Louis knew that he was a terrible person and stated countless times that he was obviously going straight to hell so why not speed up the process. So that's what he did for the next five hours. He sat comfortably in his plush velvet chair and sped up his journey to hell.

  Nothing scared him. Hell seemed like a lovely place compared to the actual hell called earth. A simple mention of the devil made his blood boil. Louis Tomlinson did not fear the devil. He despised him. He has had multiple encounters with the devil before. The devil tends to go by different names; Satan, Lucifer, The Prince of Darkness, Evil one, **_Harry_** **_Styles_**. But little did Louis Tomlinson know that he would be making a dangerous deal with the devil within the next two hours. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't edited. Hope everyone is doing well :) and also my spacing is really weird so I apologize for that

        Harry knew that he was an ass. In fact, he embraced it wholeheartedly. He simply stared at the old frumpy woman that stood before him begging to keep her job. Her words faded into the background as he sat mesmerized by her face. Harry slowly got out his notebook and began to sketch the deep wrinkles that adorned her face. Time froze as his black ink pen glided with ease across the page, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration and then with frustration when he realized that he couldn’t draw her nose correctly. An ugly cry disrupted him from his artistic frenzy causing the blood underneath his skin to boil.“ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?” He roared furiously at the cowering old woman who stood before him. She slowly walked out the room sobbing uncontrollably leaving Harry to deal with his thoughts.

     He had an intense love for drawing but that was something that Harry Styles would never reveal to public. He secretly sold his paintings in an art gallery under an anonymous name. A name that brought back tons of memories that he had buried in the depths of his mind years ago. Harry scanned his daunting office with his emerald eyes attempting to find his prized addiction. His face slowly morphed into a smile as soon as he spotted the bottle of vodka on his carpeted floor. The lonely man sat in his office for hours on end and drank multiple bottles of vodka to get rid of the demons inside of his head that continued to haunt him daily.

     He drunkenly gazed at his office with happiness in his eyes. Harry knew that his office instilled great fear into anyone who dared walk into it. He took great pride in the way that his office was designed. He paid millions of dollars to make his office look life threatening and deadly. Harry never doubted his ability to make someone freeze with fear with just a simple glare shooting from his dazzling green eyes but having his office reflect his cold soul would simply be the “ icing on the cake” as he told the egyptian architect so many years ago. He staggered to his window and almost threw up at the sight of the horrid view that lied in front of him. The Devil’s aka Louis Tomlinson’s gold building shined rather brightly in his face, causing him vomit his breakfast all over his floor. Whoever decided to put his magnificent building next to that atrocious structure would hear from him once again. Harry has a tendency to send strongly worded emails to the architect everytime he sees that building. _“Disgusting Architecture, Absolutely atrocious, Makes me want to vomit….Oh wait I already did_ …. “he quietly thought to himself. He went to his laptop with the intention to answer boring emails and make sure that his plans to bring down a certain someone were continuing in full effect. But when Harry opened his laptop he saw something that he hadn’t seen in years. Something that caused him to vomit once again. Something that caused him to do the unthinkable.

 

**_Harry Styles dialed the Devil’s number for the first time in 8 years._ **


End file.
